The Tale Of Rani
by Taraji
Summary: This is a sequel to The Circle Continues. Rani is to become King of Priderock like his grandfather Kovu but Nari does not think its fair.


NOTE: the song 'Sunsets'is copyright to Powderfinger. Simba, Nala and all those characters are copyright to Disney. BUT all the new characters in this fanfic and The circle continues plus the plot are copyright to ME.  
  
When Nari is born people are surprised that he looks so much like Scar. When Rani saves the life of some wolves people forget about him. Nari runs off and is found by, no other than, Dune. Nari joins Dune and finds out a terrible secret. Scar wasn't killed! He was alive and plotting revenge. Nari, Dune and the new and younger Scar march an army towards pride Rock  
  
New Characters  
  
RANI – Son of Kody .Heir to the pridelands. RAR - NI NARI – Son of Kody. Heir to Jungle. NAR - RI SENAI – Daughter of Rhett and Breeze SEN - IY MALIBU – Son of Rhett and Breeze MAL - I - BU DUENRA – Son of Tibante and Ativi DU - REN - A ECHO – Son of Tibante and Ativi EC - O DUSK – Orphaned lioness cub .Twin sister of Dawn DAWN – Orphaned lioness cub .Twin sister of Dusk BLACK HAWK – wolf pup friend of Nari BRAVE HEART – wolf pup friend of Nari STREAMER – wolf pup friend of Rani MOONGLOW – sister of Streamer EAGLE SPIRIT – wolf pup friend of Rani BREEZE – Mate of Rhett FAARA – Mother of all the wolves FAR - RA DABU – father of all the wolves DAB – BU ALCATRAZ – evil pack leader. He wants to find and kill Streamers family AL – CA – TRA – RAZ MIRA – sister of Kody and daughter of Kovu and Kiara.  
  
Old Characters  
  
KOVU – King of the pridelands KIARA – Queen of the pridelands SIMBA – Old king of the pridelands .Kiara's dad NALA – Old queen of the pridelands. Kiara's mum KODY – King of the jungle ADRIANNA – Queen of the jungle RHETT – best friend of Kody. Mate of Breeze TIBANTE – sister of Rhett. Mate of Ativi KULHAIN – Best friend of Kovu. Mate of Vitani. DUNE – Son Of Scar DUHUBU – Brother of Ativi. Helper of Dune URUTE - Brother of Ativi. Helper of Dune ATIVI – Mate of Tibante VITANI – Mate of Kulhain. Mother of Rhett and Tibante. Sister of KOvu SCAR – Uncle of Simba. (yes he's back)  
  
Scene 1  
  
The sun is setting in the back ground as music Sunsets starts to play  
  
Sunsets over the treetops From now on  
  
Each day looking for new ways to go on  
  
Goes down in to jungle to see a male running towards a cave.  
  
Mabe I should of dropped by mabe even call  
  
Maybe I should not have gone out at all  
  
Maybe it will be breaking you every time you fall But to shower you in pity would do you no good at all.  
  
As the lion runs in to the cave he is greeted buy two males and two females, who are lying next to some cubs. It is dark now  
  
Slow burn watching the day turn to night  
  
New way of Measuring each day until its gone  
  
The lion walks to the back of the cave were it rubs heads with a grey lioness. Gets a shot of two sleeping cubs in her paws.  
  
Mabe I should of dropped by mabe even call  
  
Maybe I should not have gone out at all  
  
Maybe it will be breaking you every time you fall But to shower you in pity would do you no good at all.  
  
The lion looks up and out of the cave and you see the sunrise.  
  
Sunrise over sleeping eyes from now on  
  
New light brings a new day from now on  
  
Lion lies down and watches the sun rise. Gets a shot of the birds fluttering in the trees and some horses grazing.  
  
Mabe I should of dropped by mabe even call  
  
Maybe I should not have gone out at all  
  
Maybe it will be breaking you every time you fall But to shower you in pity would do you no good at all.  
  
Changes to shots of wolves, jaguars, elepants and some of the lions at prides rock get up.  
  
Until its gone Until its gone  
  
More shots of animals getting up  
  
Watching the sunrise, sunrise, sunrise. sunrise. over the treetops, treetops, treetops. Treetops  
  
Watching the sunrise, sunrise, sunrise. sunrise. over the treetops, treetops, treetops. Treetops  
  
Watching the sunrise, sunrise, sunrise. sunrise. over the treetops, treetops, treetops. Treetops  
  
Fades to:  
  
THE LION KING  
XV THE TALE OF RANI  
  
Scene 2  
  
A young lion cub is running through the jungle. He looks exactly like Scar  
  
Sudenly antother cub leapt at him He's a orange colour with black under belly and muzzle. His tail is splashed with black stripes.  
  
SECOND CUB: Ha Nari your so slow  
  
NARI: So Not Rani  
  
RANI: yeah you are  
  
Another cub jumps at them. He looks exactly like Rhett. He is called Duenra  
  
DUENRA: Your both slow  
  
Rani and Nari leap at him growling. About three more cubs joined in. There called Echo, who is a light yellow with a pinkish yellow under belly and a brown tail, Senia, who is Nala coloured cub and Malibu, who is a brown with a black tail.  
  
SENIA: come on mates She calls as she sprints off  
  
Fades to priderock. Kovu, Kiara and Kulhain are talking  
  
KOVU: When will Kody becoming.  
  
KULHAIN: I don't know  
  
KIARA: I can't wait to see Kody again  
  
Kovu nuzzles her  
  
KOVU: Come on  
  
The three go on a hunt.  
  
SCENE 3 Fades to early morning in the jungle. Rani, Nari, Echo and Senai are playing while the rest sleep. They all hear a sound.  
  
RANI: Whats that?  
  
SENAI: Sound's like shouting  
  
They run to a river. The river had burst its bank andwas flowing quickly. On one bank was a wolf pup in the river was another wolf pup.  
  
PUP ON THE BANK: MOONGLOW  
  
RANI: ( as he runs up) JUMP IN AFTER HER The wolf pups eyes widen in fright.  
  
Nari gets there first but Rani jumps in  
  
SENAI: swim Rani. ( she noticed fallen log) This way ( she leads off)  
  
You see Rani pulling the second pup to the bank. The first had calmed down and was urginh Rani on  
  
Soon Rani pulls the second wolf pup to the bank.  
  
FIRST PUP: Moonglow your alright  
  
MOONGLOW: Yeah Streamer I'm ok  
  
RANI: I'm Rani this is Echo, Nari and Senia  
  
STREAMER: I'm Streamer this is Moonglow.  
  
Suddenly Kody and Rhett came running in.  
  
RHETT: We heard a scream  
  
MOONGLOW: Sorry  
  
A adult male and female wolves come running up FEMALE: STREAMER, MOONGLOW ARE YOU ALRIGHT  
  
STREAMER: Yes mum we are fine  
  
MALE: What happened  
  
MOONGLOW: I fell in and Rani saved me  
  
FEMALE: I'm glad your safe  
  
MALE: Who's Rani  
  
RANI: I'am  
  
MALE: How can we repay you?  
  
RANI: Dad can they come with us? KODY: They may have places to go son  
  
RANI: Please  
  
Kody sighed and nodded  
  
MALE: We thankyou.I'm Dabu and this is my mate Farra  
  
KODY: I'm King Kody and this is Rhett  
  
Three wolf cubs join the origenal four  
  
DABU: these are my other children. Black Hawk, Braveheart and Eagle Spirit.  
  
Fades to Priderock Nala and Simba are talking.  
  
SIMBA: I can't belevie Kiara has had a second cub  
  
NALA: Mira?  
  
SIMBA: Yes. I bet we have to babysit now Timon and Pumba have left with Kody to go to the jungle  
  
NALA: I'm worryied about mother  
  
SIMBA: Why?  
  
NALA: she's old  
  
SIMBA: So are we  
  
NALA: i hope we live to see little Rani take the throne  
  
SIMBA: Me to  
  
Mira runs up. She has a Kiara coloured coat but her under belly is Kovu coloured  
  
MIRA: Grandpa, can you tell me about thr great kings  
  
SIMBA: may be another day  
  
MIRA: well who next to rule priderock  
  
SIMBA: Rani  
  
Fades to Rani and Streamer walking behind the others  
  
RANI 


End file.
